Shunting
by Trainmaster64
Summary: Thomas is forced to work with Rosie in the yards when Dennis falls ill and cannot cover. However, as Rosie plays up her tricks and charms again Thomas comes to a startling conclusion about himself and his relationship with her. 1/3


It was a sparkling summer's day on Sodor. The air smelled sweet, and the engines were all pleased to be out and about in this wonderful paradise they called home… except for Thomas.

Thomas was cross. The Fat Controller had ordered him to help clear a massive shunting backlog in the yards. He really didn't want to go but he knew that there was no choice – really useful engines do as they are told.

"Don't worry, Thomas," Percy had said. "It's only shunting some trucks, and you won't be alone – Rosie will be helping you too."

"That's supposed to be a good thing?" Thomas huffed. "You know Rosie won't leave me alone. With her crowding me and the trucks being troublesome I'll have nothing to look forward to except coming home."

"Is that why you've gone all red, then?" Percy asked, smirking slightly. "You're in love with Rosie, aren't you?"

Thomas snorted indignantly. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Thomas. You've been much nicer to her recently–"

"Only because she hasn't been fawning over me like she used to. She's still annoying, though."

"Say what you want, then. We all know how you feel. Ask any of us."

Thomas grumped. "I'll be back later tonight," he said, and he puffed away before Percy could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Thomas arrived at the yards later on. Rosie was already there, arranging a few empty trucks underneath the coal hopper. She smiled broadly when she noticed Thomas.<p>

"Hello, Thomas! I'm glad you're here; we've got lots of work to do. It'll be easier knowing you're here to help me, though."

Thomas was expecting Rosie to make a comment like that, but to his surprise he found that he didn't mind as much as he would have expected. Before he could dwell on this, however, the Fat Controller arrived.

"Ah, good. You're both here and ready to work. As you can see, the yards are in a bad state – Dennis was to have these yards arranged, but developed issues with his traction motors and had to go to the dieselworks to be mended. We need you two to sort out the backlog today – Dennis will be back tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the two engines said, and they watched as the Fat Controller drove away.

"This will be fun, Thomas," said Rosie excitedly. "Just you, me, and these trucks to sort out. The time will go by so fast we won't know what's happened."

Unsurprisingly Thomas was disappointed by this news – what was surprising was why he felt so badly. It took him a minute to realize he was disappointed that he wouldn't be working with Rosie longer. "Probably just because we have so much fun together," he thought to himself as he began work.

* * *

><p>The two engines began to shunt the trucks into place. The work was difficult, as Thomas had feared, and was not helped by the trucks' nonsense – a few sharp bumps soon put sense into them.<p>

Thomas was actually enjoying shunting with Rosie. She made the work seem so fun – creeping up behind the trucks, and then giving them a sharp BUMP –

"Oh, oh, oh!" screamed the trucks. "Whatever is happening?"

Then the two engines would laugh and shunt them into their sidings before they could think of anything else.

The bigger engines were pleased that their yards were being organized so well. "You two really work well together," James said as he puffed in with a mixed goods train. "Dennis can't hold a candle to your work – you should just stay here and shunt for us again, Thomas!"

Thomas chuckled. "I can't work for you lot all day – I have my own work to do."

"Of course, I remember – you and your girlfriend have other things you need to do."

Thomas felt his face going as red as James' paint as he wheeshed him away. Still chuckling to himself, James rolled away to the coaling stage for a rest.

Rosie puffed alongside. "I see you didn't bother to correct him, then," she said slyly. "I knew you liked me, Thomas."

Thomas tried to ignore Rosie, but as he puffed away he felt his face flushing with more colour. What gave him a surprise was that he didn't seem more upset with her for her comments – on the contrary, he seemed… pleased? Excited? Possibly… interested?

Thomas was getting very nervous. Perhaps Rosie knew it, for she left for the other side of the yards to shunt a pair of mail vans, leaving Thomas to recover his composure and think – a heavy goods train that Murdoch brought in soon put paid to that, however, and soon he was busy again.

* * *

><p>Thomas and Rosie had had the chance for a rest while the yards were partially cleared out. No trains were due in for a few minutes, and so they took the opportunity to stop for a moment before getting back to work. Thomas had immediately moved to the water column, only to rush into a siding when he noticed Rosie following him there. He needed to be alone for a moment, to think about things before returning there again.<p>

What had he been thinking? Rosie was still as interested in him as ever and reverting back to her old ways – why wasn't he more annoyed? Was it because they were better friends? Possibly – the two had had more fun together recently. Thomas had spent more and more time with Rosie as the years had gone on – though that was probably because she had been less forward than before.

He cared about her, true – when Hector had been cruel to her, hadn't he stepped forward and declared enough? After he, Bill and Ben had been abused, hadn't he intervened only after Rosie was affected? He had thought that he was only being a good friend to her at that point.

The facts were simple: Rosie was perky and sweet, and a good friend to Thomas – nothing more. A little annoying at times, but nice.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Thomas thought he had a pretty good idea why that would be, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face that yet. Fortunately, it was time to return to work and he wouldn't have to think about it until he returned home that evening – or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Returning to work, Thomas and Rosie soon began shunting again. There were more trucks than ever, and the two spent all of their time arranging them in order. Lines were organized for the other engines to take out, while incoming trucks were put into their proper places. It was tiring work, and once again the two would be working together on some jobs.<p>

Surprisingly, Thomas didn't mind working with Rosie – he felt pleased to have her helping him. Somehow he felt pleased to be around her rather than merely working with her – but he wouldn't think of that now. He couldn't. Not now.

Soon, the job was nearly done. There were a few more trains due in, but the worst of the work had been taken care of. The engines were tired but proud of their work.

"You can go if you want, Rosie. I can finish shunting the last trains on my own," Thomas said.

"No thank you Thomas," Rosie answered. "I can stay with you until the job is done, Thomas."

Thomas was partially upset and partially joyous – he wasn't sure what side he wanted to act upon. "I really have everything under control, Rosie."

"I know you do, Thomas."

The odd sensations in his boiler were coming back…

"There's nothing you can do."

"That's all right, Thomas."

They were getting stronger… beginning to fight each other…

"It'll mean you'll have to stay here with me until I'm done."

"I don't mind, Thomas."

One side was slowly winning out over the other…

"We'll be here for a while yet."

"I think I love you, Thomas."

Thomas stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what Rosie had said. She had always hinted, of course, but never had she actually said it to him. What frightened him, though, was the very odd feeling he had been getting in the pit of his boiler… could it be… love? Not dread or discomfort, as he would have expected once upon a time, but actual pleasure and possibly… longing? A heartfelt desire?

This was all too much for Thomas to take in at once. Quickly, he puffed away to think about things, trying his hardest to ignore those thoughts in his boiler until he had the chance to sort through them. He fought to avoid Rosie's gaze at him as he left – he knew how she would be looking at him and he didn't need that on top of everything else at this point.

* * *

><p>Thomas had moved into an old siding to rest. It was secluded, and out of the way – the buffers looked very worn; clearly this siding had not been used for years. Now alone, he could begin to think.<p>

What had happened back there? Thomas was working hard to control his thoughts. Had he really thought about… no. No, of course he couldn't – he wouldn't think about that. He didn't think of Rosie like that… did he?

Rosie was a very nice engine, deep down. She was fun to be with, and very sweet towards him especially – and she hadn't been overly forward in a long time. Why had he responded like he had? The two of them were just friends, and nothing more.

Or were they?

Thomas considered. Was he really falling for Rosie? As much as he didn't want to admit it… he knew that he was. Percy had been right, as the other engines had been, and he hadn't noticed until now. The only question that remained was how to proceed from here.

It was at that moment that Rosie puffed carefully into view. Of all the engines to come and find him, she had to be the one.

"Thomas?" she called to him. "Are you all right?"

Thomas gulped; how could he respond? "Of course I am," he said quickly, "whatever gave you the idea that I–"

"I'm in love with you, Thomas."

Thomas stopped instantly. Any attempt of pretending he hadn't heard Rosie correctly before had just been eliminated… although, for some reason, he didn't seem to be concerned about that anymore.

"I've loved you for a long time," Rosie continued, slowly moving closer to Thomas. "I've loved everything about you, from the moment I first met you. Your cheekiness to the big engines, your ability to do the right thing. I love everything about you."

Thomas' breath was taken away by this revelation. Rosie had moved closer, and was slowly moving ever closer. Dimly aware of what could happen next, he simply stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

"I've been trying to be more subtle around you, to just be friends but… I can't. I can't just be your friend anymore. I want you. I need you."

Rosie was closer to him. Her cheeks were bright pink, slowly turning red with passion. Thomas, insanely, began to admire that natural pinkness in her cheeks that she always had.

"I really do like you, Thomas."

Thomas couldn't speak. Rosie's face was inches from his own.

"I really… really… love you…"

She had stopped. Neither of them spoke for the longest time. He could now count each freckle on her cheeks. He had always liked those cute freckles of hers.

And then Rosie moved in the rest of the way, closing the gap between them, and firmly planting her lips on his. Thomas closed his eyes, allowing his mind to be swept away in a flurry of passion – how long had he known? How long had he wanted to do this, to share this special moment with her of all engines? When they first met? Shortly thereafter? He couldn't say for sure. All he knew was that she was kissing him, and he was feeling utterly satisfied, thrilled, and madly passionate about her…

Thomas opened his eyes. Rosie had moved back about ten yards, looking petrified at her own nerve, at what she had just done and said. Her face had surpassed pink and was now a deep crimson – Thomas suspected his own face appeared much the same. She looked so cute and yet so scared, about to cry.

"… Thomas…" Rosie whimpered, in a small voice, "… I'm so sorry, I-"

But Rosie's words were cut off as Thomas moved towards Rosie, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster – which was an amount that surprised even him. Rosie closed her eyes and returned his energy with all she had.

The two were lost in their own world. How much time had passed? A minute? Ten? An hour and a day? Neither of them had an answer, nor were they at all interested in providing one. When the two broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes with passion and longing for each other. Nothing else mattered to them; they were together and utterly, utterly happy, just Thomas and Rosie, Rosie and Thomas…

"THOMAS! ROSIE!"

Thomas jumped, and backed straight into the buffers – unfortunately, the buffers were old, and smashed into pieces. Rosie had reversed as well, her eyes as wide as saucers.

The Fat Controller was standing in the yard, his face unreadable – how long had he been standing there? No one could say.

"I'll speak to you both later," he said quietly. "Get back to work, NOW!"

That final word echoed through the yards, making even the trucks shudder as he turned on his heel and strode away.

* * *

><p>Soon Duck arrived with a new set of buffers. He was concerned. "I don't know what you two did, but I'm certain the Fat Controller isn't happy with this or you. If I were you I'd get to work quickly before he gets even more upset."<p>

The two engines finished their shunting quickly and silently. Neither of them said a word to each other. The trucks, too, stayed quiet and well-behaved, for fear of what either engine would do to them if they spoke.

At last, the work was finished. The yards were once again neatly arranged, and the trains could be sorted much easier. The other engines were grateful that they could move around in the yards again, and made sure to tell the tank engines as they rolled past on their way home.

But Thomas and Rosie were very worried. The two were still very quiet, and not at all anticipating the Fat Controller's next visit. They weren't sure what he would say but they knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Rosie." Thomas didn't know what had made him speak up but he was sure about what he was saying.

Rosie smiled sweetly at him for the first time since they had been found out. "I know, you silly engine. I know you've loved me for years. I just love hearing you say it."

Looking at her, Thomas knew Rosie was right; he had loved her. It had just taken him time to realize it, and he was happier for it.

Just then, the Fat Controller's car pulled up to them. Immediately the two engines fell silent once more as he approached.

"Well, well, well," the Fat Controller said with a sigh; his face was still impassive. "I think you two had better tell me what's going on between you two, from the beginning."

Nervously, Thomas recalled the day's events. As he spoke he found himself getting more and more confident; whether it was bravery or something else he didn't know, but he knew if he stopped he would not be able to start again.

The Fat Controller listened. He didn't say a word.

Finally Thomas finished. There was a long and awkward pause as the Fat Controller surveyed the yards, tidy and organized once more.

Then: "Do you two believe that this relationship would affect your work? My engines are to work hard and do what they are told, instead of only having fun and games – this is a railway, not a funhouse."

"Of course, sir," the two engines chorused. "We'll make sure our work is done first."

"Then I am willing to allow you two to continue on, provided you will not disappoint me or my railway. Work before play, remember that."

And, with a slight wink, the Fat Controller left for home. Thomas and Rosie were stunned.

"What does that mean for us?" asked Rosie.

"I think," replied Thomas, "that that means we're allowed to be together if we still get our work done."

"And do you still want to…" Rosie trailed off, looking at Thomas with a worried look in her eyes.

Thomas knew exactly what Rosie was worried about, and knew how to calm her fears. "I still love you, Rosie, and I always have. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that. Now that I know it I want to be with you for as long as you want me to."

Rosie beamed through her tears of joy as she whistled with excitement and passion. "Oh, Thomas! Yes, of course!"

And the two came together, locking themselves together in a tender kiss once again. They knew that this time they had nothing to fear; the two of them were together and loved each other deeply, and that was all that mattered.

"Now," Thomas said quietly after a few minutes (or hours, they couldn't be sure which), "our work is finished here. We don't have any work to do until tomorrow. It's getting late, so we can't go home now – we're stuck here for the night."

"How terrible," Rosie giggled; she knew where Thomas was going and wanted nothing more than to go with him there.

"I think," Thomas continued, "we should find a shed for the night – somewhere out of the way, and cosy enough for two tank engines to rest together."

"There's a shed near here that would be perfect," Rosie said. "I take it you want to continue kissing me there?"

"There, here, and everywhere I can, for as long as I can," Thomas puffed passionately. "And not just kissing – caring for and loving you in any way I can. I love you, Rosie, with all my heart."

"Then let's go," Rosie said teasingly, "or I'll start kissing you again, and if I start this time I won't be able to stop."

"Who said anything about wanting to stop?"

And Thomas and Rosie puffed off to the shed, full of recognized love and passion for each other at long last.


End file.
